


Chance of Thunderstorms

by Gort



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitz's hands, FitzSimmons Seychelles Holiday, Fluff and Smut, Jemma is really starting to dig this relaxing thing, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/pseuds/Gort
Summary: Post-Season 3 AU.  Jemma and Fitz get their Seychelles vacation, but a thunderstorm threatens to ruin Jemma’s carefully plotted itinerary. Fitz saves the day.Beta'd by LibbyWeasley (thank you!)





	Chance of Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



 

The chalk sign set up in front of the lobby had a hasty addition scrawled onto it, and a slash through the cheerful announcement of the times for the snorkeling tour.

“Oh no,” Jemma said in dismay, clutching Fitz’s hand.

Fitz glanced up at the sky, which had been growing steadily greyer since breakfast, and squeezed her hand. “I’m sure it’ll blow over by tomorrow.”

Sighing, Jemma tilted her head back to scowl at the clouds overhead. The air was hot and sticky, and even her beach cover-up was starting to cling uncomfortably to her skin. No doubt the rain would be welcome, but did it have to throw off her detailed itinerary? It was only their second day of vacation, and already everything was falling apart.

In the distance, she could hear the low rumble of thunder.

“Maybe we could…” she trailed off, mentally scrolling through all the things she’d had planned, but almost all of them—a waterfall hike, a tour of the nature preserve, lying on the beach after applying copious amounts of sunscreen—required the weather to cooperate. Jemma let out a frustrated huff and caught Fitz’s bemused expression out of the corner of her eye. “Well, what do you suggest?”

Shrugging, Fitz looked upwards again, “Heading back to the room before we get drenched?”

Jemma’s shoulders slumped. She’d really wanted this trip to go well. She’d done weeks of research on the best island to visit, which hotel they should stay at, and what activities they should partake in. All she’d wanted was for them to have a holiday, a real holiday, but the damn rain was ruining everything.

“Alright,” she conceded reluctantly, letting him tug her away from the sign in front of the lobby. The breeze picked up as they walked past one of the outdoor pools, sending the hot air swirling.

She followed Fitz back toward their room, their fingers loosely tangled together, and tried desperately to think of how to salvage her plans. No doubt by the time the storm blew over it would be evening, so they could go to dinner, but that still left most of the day wide open.

The first raindrops began to fall, fat droplets that splattered loudly against the leaves of the trees overhead, just as they reached their room. It was a small, standalone cottage with a single large room, attached bath, and—her favorite bit—a deep, covered porch that overlooked the sea. There’d been fancier accommodations, but this had been the coziest, and she knew Fitz didn’t care much for extravagant things.

Fitz fumbled with their keycard for a minute before getting the door open, pulling her in with him just before the skies opened up, and Jemma let out a breathless laugh as she stumbled, catching herself against his chest. “Barely made it,” she said.

Fitz slipped his arms around her waist and gave her an affectionate look that never failed to make her chest feel too tight, like there wasn’t room for all the emotions inside her. It was an odd sensation, but nice, something she was slowly getting used to the more time they spent exploring this new facet of their relationship. The rain beat a staccato rhythm against the roof, and the sea was hidden behind sheets of grey.

“Definitely not a good day for snorkeling.” She caught Fitz’s small smile as the room lit up for a second, and Jemma held her breath, counting to nine before the thunder rolled overhead. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I brought some journals,” he said. “I’m sure you’ve got things you want to catch up on. Maybe the rain will let up in a while.”

Disappointment curdled in Jemma’s stomach. She felt like she’d let him down, somehow, by not arranging to have perfect weather the entire time they were away. Normally, she loved reading new articles and finding tidbits to share with Fitz while he read beside her, but they weren’t at home, and this place was supposed to be different. They hardly ever got to do fun, frivolous things together, away from interruptions or inexplicable crises. “If you want,” she said quietly.

Fitz frowned. “Did you finish everything on the plane? I’ve got my tablet you could borrow.”

“No.” Jemma shook her head and stepped back, trying to keep her smile from slipping. Dropping her gaze, she kicked off her flip-flops. “I have plenty to read, thank you.”

The furrow on Fitz’s brow deepened. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” The sigh Jemma involuntarily let out a moment later completely undermined her attempt at subterfuge. Dammit, she’d been getting so much better at it, too. Avoiding Fitz’s questioning look, she went to open the doors to the porch to let in the breeze and caught sight of the hotel brochure. “Oh! What if we got a couple’s massage?”

She turned around and watched Fitz’s eyebrows inch up. “You want to hike through a downpour so we can lie naked on separate tables and have strangers rub us down?”

Jemma wrinkled her nose. “Well, it sounds dreadful when you put it that way.”

“Jemma.” Fitz’s expression softened and he crossed the room to stand in front of her. “What’s going on?”

She barely resisted stomping her foot in frustration. “I just…it’s supposed to be perfect. I wanted it to be perfect. Everything’s just been so…it’s been difficult, and I just wanted to do something for you, to make things special.” She let out another sigh and pressed a hand to the underside of her jaw, trying to relax. “I’m sorry.”

The silence was punctuated by another flash of lightning, and this time Jemma only counted to five before the thunder hit.

“Jemma.” Fitz’s tone was amused. He caught her hand, pulling it away from her face and wrapping her up in an embrace. She burrowed her head against his shoulder and breathed him in, feeling a little better. “We’re on an honest to god holiday. Together. Just the two of us. When has that ever happened?”

Jemma frowned. “Never?”

“Exactly. Never.” Fitz pressed a kiss against her temple. “I think that’s pretty damn special, don’t you?”

“Well, yes, but…” Jemma lifted her head, fiddling with the buttons on Fitz’s short-sleeved shirt. He was in shorts in deference to the weather but couldn’t seem to get over the habit of wearing buttons-ups. The rain beat steadily against the roof and the curtains billowed as a gust caught them. “This wasn’t the plan.”

“I’m fairly confident that half the point of being on holiday is not having to stick to a plan.” His hands slid down her back, settling on her hips and Jemma tipped her head back in invitation as Fitz gently pressed his lips against hers, settling into a familiar, comfortable kiss that warmed her whole body. She hummed against his mouth before pulling back abruptly as a flash of inspiration hit.

“What if I gave you a massage?” Jemma asked.

Fitz’s brow wrinkled. “I…uh, sure, I guess?”

He didn’t sound particularly enthusiastic, which was disappointing. She was certain she could give an excellent massage, given her knowledge of the musculoskeletal system, though she wasn’t certain what technique he’d like best. Perhaps she could do a quick bit of research and then…

“Hey.” Fitz nudged her. “Or, I could give you one.”

“I’m trying to do something nice for you,” she said, exasperated.

She watched the corner of his mouth quirk up like he was fighting a smile. “Of the two of us, I think you’d benefit more from a massage, and getting to see you naked is always very nice for me.”

Startled, Jemma let out a laugh. “Fitz!”

He shrugged, looking only slightly abashed and a little thrill ran through her. This was something they were both still getting used to, saying things aloud that they had spent too long keeping to themselves, things they used to try and convey with simple gesture, or a touch.

The rain was relentless outside, and Jemma’s heart beat a little faster in her chest as she realized that perhaps she’d been going about this vacation thing all wrong. Things hadn’t been ruined. They’d been given the gift of hours filled with nothing but the two of them, together, cocooned from the rest of the world, and no plans whatsoever. “Alright,” she said, slightly breathless.

Fitz looked surprised. “Really?”

Jemma quirked one eyebrow up and grasped the fabric of her cover-up, shimmying out of it and dropping it to the floor, leaving her in just her bikini. Fitz’s adam’s apple bobbed and she smiled, turning so her back was to him. “Untie me?”

“Yeah, okay, um…don’t move,” Fitz ordered. She peeked over her shoulder as he hurried to the bathroom. She heard a thump and several curses before he reappeared holding a bottle of something and a towel. “Coconut oil,” he explained, setting it on a nightstand. The towel he carefully laid out on the bed before rubbing his hands together. “Right, where were we?”

Jemma laughed, already feeling more relaxed. “You’re quite the professional.”

“I’ve been told I’m very good with my hands,” Fitz said in mock-seriousness, making her laugh again. His fingers skimmed up her spine and she shivered, her nipples tightening, as he hooked one under the ties of her bikini, carefully beginning to undo the knot.

“A useful skill for a masseur.”

Her bikini top loosened, and he began to work on the ties around her neck, brushing her hair over her shoulder and out of the way. “Figured we’d need a backup plan in case this whole science thing doesn’t work out.” He pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck and something fluttered low in her belly at the way he unhesitatingly included her in his nonsense future. The top of her bikini hit the floor a moment later, but Fitz didn’t slide his hands around to cup her breasts like he usually did, instead, his hands skimmed along her sides until his thumbs hooked into the waistband of her bikini bottoms, and he slowly and carefully began to draw them down.

Jemma’s breath sped up as she felt his hands slide along her legs and he crouched behind her, encouraging her to lift up one foot and then the other so he could finish undressing her. This unhurried pace wasn’t something she was used to, though they’d shared a bedroom long before now. Living in the Playground didn’t provide them the luxury of long stretches of uninterrupted time, not when they might be called to the lab at any moment, and she hadn’t realized before now how that had informed their sex life. She was beginning to relish the opportunity to find out what they were like away from all that.

“On the bed with you,” Fitz murmured, his voice a little rougher than before.

Jemma hesitated a moment before peeking over her shoulder. “Maybe you should get undressed too? Um, you know, because of the oil, and…”

Fitz’s hands had settled on her hips, and he was close enough that she could feel the fabric of his shirt brushing against her back. He leaned forward, pressed a kiss against her shoulder, his lips lingering against her skin. A shiver worked its way down Jemma’s spine. “If you’d like.”

Jemma nodded emphatically, unable to find words. Fitz gave her a gentle pat on the bum that made her jump slightly before she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. Climbing onto the bed, she lay face down, her head cradled on her forearms and her legs stretched out.

She turned her head in time to catch him unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes fixed on her, and she couldn’t stop her smile. The rain continued unabated, providing a soothing backdrop that drowned out the rest of the world.

Fitz wasted no time, leaving his shirt in a heap on the floor. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his swim trunks and finally seemed to notice she was watching him, the tips of his ears turning adorably pink. She bit her lip as his chest rose and fell, captivated, before he pushed his swim trunks down over his hips and kicked them off, too. He was already half-hard, his prick hanging heavy between his legs, and she couldn’t remember the last time they’d had the luxury of just drinking each other in like this.

Grabbing the bottle of oil, Fitz poured some into his hand and rubbed his palms together, before climbing onto the bed with her. Jemma closed her eyes, a frisson of anticipation rolling through her body, and felt the mattress dip and sway under his weight. She clenched her buttocks, expecting his hands to land on them at any moment, but instead, she felt his hand curl around her ankle.

Startled, Jemma lifted her head. “What are you-”

Fitz pressed his thumb firmly against the ball of her foot and her question was lost as she let out a low groan. Both his thumbs were working over the sole of her foot now, and oh good lord, that was delicious. “Who’s the professional here?” he asked, sounding smug.

“Clearly you’ve been holding out on me,” Jemma said breathlessly, letting her head drop back down onto her arms. He dug his thumb into the arch of her foot and she let out another groan.

His hands were warm and sure as they worked over her foot, his strong fingers sliding up her ankle to her calf and working out tension she hadn’t even realized was there. He rested her foot against his thigh and picked up the other, starting the process all over again. Jemma let out a happy sigh and flexed her foot, pressing her toes against his leg and sliding them up towards his hip. Her heart thumped a little faster as she sought his erection, wanting to make him feel as good as she did.

“Hey.” Fitz interrupted his ministrations to catch her wayward foot, gently pushing it away. “I’ve only just begun. None of that.”

“Fitz,” Jemma pouted. She felt his lips brush against her ankle.

“You’re supposed to relax and let me enjoy this.”

Something between Jemma’s shoulder blades unwound as he resumed his unhurried movements, the press and release of his fingers against her calf as rhythmic as the rain drumming against the roof. The distant crack of thunder barely registered as Jemma sank a little further into the mattress, her eyes sliding shut.

His fingers dipped into the hollow behind her knee and caressed her shins before moving up between her legs and cradling one of her thighs in his hands while his thumbs pressed and rolled, quieting her busy mind with the pleasure of his touch. The low hum of arousal pooled in her belly, heightened by every brush of his skin against hers. Still, he kept his hands moving, treating her other thigh in the same tender manner while the ache between her legs grew.

When his fingertips brushed the juncture of her thigh and her bum, an involuntary gasp slipped from between her lips, but Fitz just slid his hands up to massage her ass. The thunder outside was nearly continuous, the deep reverberations rolling through the room while lightning flashed behind her eyelids.

She had no idea she was capable of staying this still when she wasn’t sleeping, but her limbs had begun to feel heavy, like it would take a monumental effort to move them. Fitz’s dexterous fingers were rubbing circles against the small of her back before sliding down to stroke her bum and then moving up again, following the line of her spine.

A sigh escaped her lips as he shifted so he could reach her upper back, pressing his erection against her ass. His rhythm didn’t falter, his fingers releasing the tension she carried between her shoulders and chasing away the last doubts she’d had that their holiday might be ruined if everything didn’t go exactly according to plan.

The air smelled like coconut and rain, and a gust of wind brought in a hint of something sweet and flowery. Fitz’s hips were moving in time with his hands, sliding his cock against her, and Jemma found herself matching his movements, lifting her hips as her breathing sped up.

She clutched the towel beneath her as Fitz found a particularly difficult spot near the base of her neck and he leaned down to kiss her shoulder as he soothed away the hurt.

“Fitz,” she whispered, pushing back against him.

“I haven’t done your front,” he murmured, his fingers sliding up into her hair.

She shuddered under his hands and lifted her hips again. “Please,” she gasped.

A loud crack of thunder drowned out his response, if he’d given one, but it didn’t matter because a moment later he’d positioned himself at her entrance, giving in to her plea. She groaned with him as he pushed inside, sliding easily until he’d buried himself to the hilt. A pleasurable shiver wracked her body and Fitz clutched her hips, pulling out just a little way before surging into her again. He rasped her name in a way that made her heart skip a beat and she decided they were going to come back here every damn year for the rest of their lives.

Fitz’s hands slid along her sides and he coaxed her up, away from the mattress, until she was straddling his thighs, her back pressed against his chest. He rolled one of her nipples between oil-slick fingers and Jemma moaned, her head lolling back against his shoulder. “Good?” he breathed in her ear.

“Please,” she said again, reaching back to grasp his hip and lifting herself up, sinking back down onto his cock and reveling in the feeling of being so full. He lifted up a little, shifting closer to the headboard until she could brace herself against it, and then he began to move in earnest.

The storm was loud enough that Jemma didn’t bother to modulate her voice, calling Fitz’s name between unintelligible syllables that seemed to come from somewhere deep inside her. His thrusts sped up and he reached up to cover one of her hands with his own, linking their fingers together. His breath was coming in sharp bursts against her ear, and Jemma rolled her hips, urging him on. She turned her head, seeking his lips, and he crushed his mouth against hers, stifling his moan as she stroked the roof of his mouth with her tongue.

He slipped his other hand down between her thighs and she nearly levitated off the bed when he found her clit, treating it more roughly than he usually did. She came almost immediately, tearing her lips away from his. Her entire body lighting up as her orgasm crackled through her, her inner walls pulsing around his cock. It took another moment to get her lungs to work again, her heart pounding in her ears, while Fitz continued to plunge inside of her, his pelvis slamming against her ass.

“Fitz,” she rasped. His rhythm stuttered and he drove into her one last time, his entire body shuddering. He buried his face against the nape of her neck and one arm wound around her waist, holding her in place as he rode out his climax. Jemma reached back, sliding a hand into his hair and gently rubbing his scalp, listening to his breathing as it began to even out again and her pulse slowed.

She had a moment of regret that she couldn’t see his face, but he had said he’d wanted to do her front. Perhaps they could work on that next. A flash of lightning lit the room, and Jemma counted to twelve before the thunder rolled in the distance.

Fitz nosed along the shell of her ear, nipping her earlobe and settling back on his knees, pulling her along with him. He was careful not to dislodge his softening cock, which she appreciated. She loved the feeling of being so intimately joined with him.

He kissed her throat as Jemma tipped her head back to rest against his shoulder. The rain had lightened enough that she could see the ocean again, the grey sky reflected by the water. It wasn’t at all like the dazzling blue expanse the brochures had promised, and she found herself incredibly grateful for the storm that had upended her plans. Jemma hummed in contentment, relaxing into Fitz’s embrace. “You’re right, this is nice.”

“Glad you agree,” Fitz murmured, kissing a path up to her jaw.

“Are you still going to do my front?”

Fitz let out a laugh, lifting his head. “Is that a request?”

Jemma wiggled in his lap. “Yes, please.” She clasped her hands over his and turned her head to kiss his cheek. “But in a minute.”

The rain had slowed to a quiet mist and the thunder was fading into the distance. The breeze brought in the smells of damp earth and greenery and utter contentment settled into her bones.

Maybe, if they managed to make it out of their room, they could go snorkeling tomorrow.

 


End file.
